1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve device for use in a transfer line for sterile fluid production material. A device is provided for feeding the sterile fluid production material by using the valve device through production processing stages, such as filling a container with the sterile fluid production material during packaging. The device is particularly suited for thick, high-viscosity materials such as ketchup. More specifically, the invention relates to a valve device used in the section that draws the sterile fluid production material from the main pipe, which is the transfer line for the sterile fluid production material, into the production processing stages and not only opens and closes the transfer line, but also enables residue within the valve device to be removed and the interior of the valve device to be cleaned and easily disinfected while also completely preventing contamination of production material which flows through the main pipe. The invention also pertains to a device wherein the valve device is used for transferring sterile fluid projection material from the main pipe to various production processing stages such as filling during packaging, storing, and other processing stages. Efficient cleaning and disinfecting of the section that draws the sterile fluid production material is provided for completely preventing contamination of production material which flows through the main pipe, and increasing production efficiency of the sterile production processing stages.
2. Description of Background Art
Previously, in order to transport the sterile fluid production material to a production processing stage, for example, sterile filling of containers in the packaging line, multiple packaging machines were designed for a concurrent supply of product from at least one main pipe which was the product line. The packaging machines were constructed so that the aforesaid production material to be filled and packaged in containers was directly drawn from the main pipe.
When the packaging machines are required to suspend production for a short or long interval for various reasons, the packaging machines need to be cleaned and disinfected. However, the cleaning and disinfecting of one or more packaging machines that form part of a packaging line consisting of multiple packaging machines must satisfy requirements based on bacteriological as well as hygienic considerations.
Accordingly, the valve device which is used at distribution points, which controls the flow to the filling sections of the packaging machines, along the main pipe for transporting product to the various filling processes, must be able to supply product while maintaining it in a sterile state during production, i.e., during filling. A valve device for this purpose is constructed so that it prevents the inflow of cleaning fluid when the inflow of sterile fluid (product) into the inflow pipe of the packaging machine is permitted, and prevents the inflow of sterile fluid (product) when the inflow of cleaning fluid into the inflow pipe is permitted. A valve is provided for opening and closing the inflow from the main pipe and a valve for opening and closing the inflow from the cleaning pipe to the connecting section between the inflow pipe of the packaging machine and cleaning pipe. Switches are provided between the inflow of the transport fluid, which is the sterile production material, and the cleaning fluid by movement of the valve plugs. The device also enables steam to be supplied to the independent space that is solely within the valve mechanism into which neither transport fluid nor cleaning fluid flows when transport fluid inflow is prevented to disinfect and cleanse the interior of the valve mechanism (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-28392). Valves having a different construction but employing comparable methods are currently in use.